


She's sure

by BeWilde



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Haircuts, Light Angst, caring toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeWilde/pseuds/BeWilde
Summary: So caught up her thoughts shelby didn’t hear footsteps behind her and a body flopping down next to her made her jump and let out an unattractive squeal, glaring at the girl she’d just been thinking aboutShelby and Toni chat about how the blonde is doing, and what happened to her nails?
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	She's sure

A few days after their night under the lychee tree and their talk on the bluff, Shelby was lying in the sand, staring up at the clouds and going over the last few days. First her outburst and kiss with Toni, her breakdown and cutting off her hair, their walk for food, turning into the most magical night she has ever experienced, the whole day of calmness from Toni (which caught her off guard) and their kind of talk of the future and what it all means. 

During all this thinking she’s come up with a few things 

1: She would never be able to go back to Texas, not that she really wants to anyway, apart from her mother and siblings there’s really no one there for her. She knows now she won’t be able to supress her urges anymore, not like she used to. Her Dad would not approve of the real her, she knew he was sending her to Dawn of Eve for one last weekend away then off to conversion. She’s not too sure where she’ll end up but if she’s worked out the days they’ve been stranded correctly, she’s 18 now so she can access her trust fund plus an inheritance from her Grandfather on her mother side, so she’ll be right for a while. 

2: She was not planning on losing her virginity on a deserted island, under a tree, with a girl but she wouldn’t change it for the world. Toni’s passion, which originally irked her and caused many fights between them, transferred to her love making. The carness she showed when around Martha showed itself as well, before moving to the ground, she spread out their clothes, so she wasn’t laying on the dirt. Toni made sure she was ok before devouring her, then talked her through how to return the favour. 

She had to stop thinking about that, having to squeeze her legs together hard to stop the throbbing that had started after recalling their night together 

3: She doesn’t know if she wants the other to know yet. She knows that they wont mind, there might be some confusion after the whole mussel incident but once she explains about her internalized homophobia plus the crush she was really trying not to have on Toni she knows they’d understand. It’s more the fact she’s liking the hiding thing, the sneaking off with the other girl, she knows there’ll be sly smiles, hand holding behind their backs, the butterflies when their knees touch, the bickering to keep up appearances. She wants that beginning of love experience, what she would’ve had back in the real world, but everything is so serious here, once the others find out it jumps straight into the middle of a serious relationship. There’s so much she doesn’t know about Toni yet, her middle name, her favourite colour, her favourite food, her best and worse memories, if she’s allergic to anything, what does she want to be when she’s older, her hopes and dreams. She wants to know all this about Toni, and she wants Toni to know all that about her too.

So caught up her thoughts she didn’t hear footsteps behind her and a body flopping down next to her made her jump and let out an unattractive squeal, glaring at the girl she’d been thinking about

“Sorry, I thought you would’ve heard me, I wasn’t exactly quiet” Toni chuckled “Shut up, I was lost in thought” at a look from the other girl she adds “I’m ok, I promise just working out a few things” she goes to take Toni’s hand and finds a brush instead “what’s this?”

“Well, Martha was going through her bag and she also found this” pulling out a bottle of untangling spray “and we made a group decision that out of everyone we think you would probably want most. Only if you want to though, I’m kind of digging the toddler cut” she hands the bottle over to Shelby and add “I was thinking if you want, I can give your hair a brush? I also brought the scissors and thought I may be able to even it up a bit? I’ve had to cut my own hair a few times over the years so I know a little bit about what I’m doing”

Shelby couldn’t help but chuckle at how fast the other girl rambles when she’s nervous, only stopping when a hand is placed on her thigh “I’d love that, thanks. I’m so used to my hair being straight and in a ponytail that it is annoying me a little” at this Toni moves being her, and starts getting ready, trying not to hurt the blonde while taking her hair tie out.

Once out she sees the work she’s got cut out for her, grabbing the spray she starts. They sit in silence for a while, just listening to the waves crashing on the shore and the laughs of Martha as she and Rachel chase each other around.

The silence is broken by Toni, touching on a topic Shelby knew had to come up eventually “So how are you doing?” She took a deep breath, how was she? Her earlier thoughts popped back into her head, a hand on her shoulder brought her back, there was something about the brunette that she knew she could say anything to her, so she did  
“I’m doing just ok. My heads currently a mess, trying to work out where my religion fits into this new me, working out what I’m going to do if we ever get off this island, trying to work through this self-hate and guilt that I’ve spent the last 4 years feeling and fighting when my attraction to girls would appear” a tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away, doing so brought her chipped nails into view, she would have to ask Fatin for a nail file when she got back. “I don’t think I’ll be going back to Texas, there’s nothing left for me there, Dad won’t accept me, my mother is so far under his thumb that she won’t stick up for me, I just hope I can stay in touch with my brother and sister.”

“Is that what caused the hair cutting incident? I couldn’t help but put two and two together, the plane flew over then you’ve gone inside yourself? You didn’t want to go back?” by now most of her hair was untangled, Toni had done a good job, she was just brushing it through now, running her hands through it, giving Shelby a mini head massage

“I had just kissed you, let myself be free, give into something I wanted to do from the moment I saw you yelling at the vending machine in the airport because your Takis got stuck. Kissing you scared me because I knew I couldn’t push it away anymore and that night, when we were talking about not being rescued I realized I can finally be me, the real me, not the pageant princess, not the preacher’s daughter or the A grade student but me, Shelby Goodkind who likes kissing girls, who likes singing and dancing to Taylor Swift and who sucks at bowling but tries anyway. When that plane flew over it made me realise how much I don’t want to go back to my previous life” tears were streaming down her face by now, arms wrapped around her and held her close as she let it all out. 

She’s unsure how long that sat there, could’ve been minutes, could’ve been hours but by the time the arms around her loosened she felt a massive relief, she knew whatever the future held, Toni and she would face it together. Turning in her arms, not caring if the other girls saw, she raised her hand to Toni’s cheek and kissed her with everything, pouring all the love she felt into that kiss. She knew it was soon, this was only their fourth kiss, they have only slept together once but she knows she loves this tiny spitfire in her arms with everything that she is.   
Toni is the one who pulls back, pupils blown and breathing laboured and a big smile on her face “you, Shelby Goodkind, are perfect, you may not think it, and I know there’s a lot going on up there but you’re perfect to me”

Giving her a quick kiss, she moves back behind Shelby, gathering the scissors and starts cutting, needing something to do as she makes confessions “that night under the lychee tree meant everything to me. I’ve never had a connection like ours when having sex with someone. I thought my ex and I had but now what we did, I don’t think it was the same, and I’m also a little selfish because I’m glad that I was your first” “I’m glad you were my first too” and she really is, she gets lost in her thoughts, thinking of all the things that they did, things that they could do whilst on the island and things that they can do when they get home.

She’s so turned on she doesn’t realise the scissors have stopped and her hair is being brushed through for the last time, when she does, she turns and looks at Toni, who basically swallows whatever she was about to say, seeing the look on the blondes face and hearing the following words “I don’t want to give you a bigger head than you already have but you seemed to have unlocked my sex drive and I really think we need to go get more lychees” 

Never had she seen the brunette jump up so fast and grabbing her hand, she stops for a moment and looks down “I don’t want to ruin the moment, but the taking off of the nails, was that on purpose or did it happen during that night?”   
Shelby can’t help but smirk “oh so you noticed? I saw a meme a while ago, about lesbians and nails and I got curious and looked it up. I could say I wasn’t planning on having sex with you but I’m trying not to lie to myself anymore. I knew I wanted you and I knew at some point I was going to have you, so I thought I better be prepared. I did tell you I was sure; I just don’t think you knew how sure I was” 

The smirk is quickly wiped off her face when Toni brings her in for a bruising kiss before dragging her off to the forest, yelling out to the other that they’re going to get lychees and would be back the next day, the last thing she hears from the beach is wolf whistles and cheering and she knows everything will be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Shoni. I wasn't too sure what to write but I noticed the nails and needed to do write something 
> 
> I also just noticed it, their first kiss Shelby still has her fake nails on then their night under the tree there not anymore. I haven't seen or made a picture for this so if anyone wants too, feel free


End file.
